A Deadly Sisterhood
by ElizabethMiddleford14
Summary: This is about my two OC's living around the time all of the Black Butler characters are. This is my first story, and I hope it's ok. Wow...summaries are hard D:
1. Chapter 1: Mornings

Chapter 1: Mornings

The golden sun peeked through my window, occasionally blocked by the thin aqua curtains. The light brushed up against my still closed eyelids. Outside, I could hear a muffled sound of many birds chirping merrily. A small gust of summer air flew in my window, giving me a refreshing chill up my spine. Morning.

My sapphire eyes opened slowly. Through the blurred images, I could barely see the skillfully crafted furniture displayed around my bedroom. I noticed the contrast of colors throughout my room from blues to whites to browns. My vision started to focus more on my surroundings. I sat up in bed and I rubbed my eyes lazily.

I looked around my bedroom for anything unusual. I scanned it for anything out of the ordinary. Anything different. No. Always the same process at the manor. I needed a change hear. Something to make my life exciting. But no, that wasn't the fate chosen for me. Nothing will ever change.

The silence in the room was interrupted by someone knocking on my bedroom door. My heart skipped a beat and I jumped.

"Lady Sarah?" A soft voice called from outside of the door. It must be Veronica, the family maid.

"Y-yes?" I replied with uncertainty. I started fiddling with the silver ribbon on my nightgown. I tend to get nervous easily.

"May I come in, Miss? It's time to get ready for the day." Veronica asked more gently than before, probably noticing the quiver in my voice.

"Yes, you may come in." I said, using a confident tone. I began to straighten my posture and somewhat fixed my appearance.

Veronica came in the room swiftly and shut the door with ease. She faced me and bowed. I replied by giving a quick nod of my head and smiling at her slightly.

Now it was time to get ready for the day. Veronica gently began to pull the ribbon of my nightgown, and the sleeves started to slip down my arms. I tried to avoid her eyes. I can't look into Veronica's eyes anymore. Not seriously, at least.

Today, Veronica carefully selected a dress for me with a sky blue and white color theme. It was a long dress that went to my feet, and the main color was the blue. The upper layer blue dress was bunched up at the skirt and was sewn up by blue ribbons and ruffles connecting each ribbon with a constant "U" pattern. Under the upper blue layer of my dress was a simple white underdress with delicate ruffles at the bottom, and it had at least a couple petticoats. My waist and stomach area were clear of all ruffles and bows, and I required a deadly corset in order to make me look slim in it. On my chest, a blue bow was placed. For the sleeves, they just went to the tips of my shoulders and were an upper layer of blue ruffles then a layer underneath of white ruffles. The ruffles connected to the bow on my chest, and the white dress underneath had ruffles that covered the remaining part of my chest.

Veronica brushed my blue hair at a slow, yet steady pace, and tied a sky blue ribbon on the side of my head.

"Lady Amelia should be awaiting you in the dining room". Veronica said. She bowed then left my room. Well…time for breakfast.

* * *

Well, I guess it's safe to say that I woke up this morning like any other. Nothing special, really. I was fast asleep in my large bed, having the most amazing dream a "lady" like me can have. I was so comfortable, hugging my feathery pillow it a tight embrace. Veronica must have knocked on my door to alert me that I had to wake up and get ready for the day.

I swear that she is always waking me up first before Sarah. It's pretty annoying, but I guess that's because Sarah always wakes up on time and can get ready faster. I do admit that I'm slow when it comes to "getting pretty". I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff. Anything having to do with etiquette, I simply can't do. It's almost impossible for me to be a proper lady.

Veronica started knocking more violently on my door, apparently. I don't exactly know, because I was too busy sleeping in to care how hard she was knocking on my door to come in. I stirred a little bit.

_Veronica…come back in like 5 minutes… _I thought, almost mumbling it into my pillow.

But as if right on cue, Veronica burst the door open and stormed inside. Then she started yelling at me because I wasn't punctual again or something. I was too tired to pay attention. I heard Veronica sigh and say something under her breath, but I couldn't make out the words. I smirked into my pillow.

Veronica roughly started nudging me to wake me up. I grunted and tried to turn away from her. After a few seconds, I thought that she would give up. Apparently she wouldn't stop until I got up. She obviously knew that I was awake.

"Ok Veronica you win! I'm up!" I shouted to her, suddenly sitting upright in bed. I let out an exhausted sigh and I pushed the pink bangs out of my face. I rubbed my eyes to see my surroundings. My room. So many beautiful memories here. My eyes widened to their full size, no longer squinting at the sunlight. I gave Veronica a small glare, but I think she didn't notice.

She started to dress me for the day. My dress was like any other. I don't see the difference between any of the dresses that she selects except for the colors. This one was light pink and white. Veronica parted my hair on one side and fastened it into a neat, low bun that wasn't too tight.

"I will go fetch Lady Sarah. Please await her in the dining room." Veronica told me. She then clapped her hands twice one of the other three maids came rushing in. She bowed at me and escorted me to the dining room.

* * *

I sometimes forget why I still stay here. I can't stand these girls sometimes. Their constant requests and needs are rather annoying, and I have better things to do than take care of some spoiled little girls.

I woke up this morning and I had to get ready to be pushed around. I opened my closet and selected one of the many identical classic maid outfits. Simple and boring. Just like what my previous master had me wear.

It doesn't matter, really. I will obey any master's wishes. But I don't know why I still put up with a maid position. I have served as a maid for years, and I hate serving people. I have had a few different masters in the past, but I have never stayed with any of them for too long. I quit when I serve to masters that I can't handle. But when there's a master that I am fond of and am willing to serve, they end up dying somehow. This was the case with the Ambrose family. Lord and Lady Ambrose were very kind and good to me, but when they were killed, everything changed. I felt guilty just leaving the estate all alone, so I decided to stay and take care of the children that were orphans now. I am currently raising them until they marry and go their separate ways. Then I'll be free of the two girls. However, one of them will have to take over their family's business, and I doubt that Lady Amelia is capable of doing that….

I looked at myself in the mirror. Everything seemed to be in check. My flaming red hair was brushed down, and it seemed to not have grown longer since the last time I checked. The tips still reach my lower back. My maid outfit is clean and pressed; presentable to a crowd of nobles. I can't help but stare into my eyes. My golden-orange eyes reflect what my life had been like. How much pain I suffer now. How much I miss my brother.

I shook my head quickly, trying to clear all negative thoughts within me. After all, the mistresses won't appreciate a sour attitude from me.

I woke up Lady Amelia the same way I always do. I swear, that girl is such a stubborn one. I can never get her to do anything right in the morning. Waking up and getting dressed is almost a chore for her. She doesn't seem to enjoy any requirement of a lady, which makes it harder for me to take care of her. Though she is stubborn, she is a pleasure to be around and serve.

Lady Sarah, on the other hand, is a rather quiet young lady. Every morning, she is either awake already, or just waking up. I appreciate her punctuality. She listens intently, and she follows instructions quite well. Unlike Amelia, she is very focused when it comes to being lady-like. She tries her best, and frankly, she is the perfect image of a lady. Though I very much enjoy taking care of such and easy-going girl like her, I can't seem to know what's on her mind. It bothers me a little to look at her and not know what she is thinking.

I set the dining room up with clean silverware, plates, a new tablecloth, fresh flowers, and the chairs have been cleaned. Very lovely if I do say so myself. Now, I have to serve them a five star breakfast…. such spoiled girls….


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

Chapter 2: Breakfast

Veronica has outdone herself again with the dining room design. The color themes of the room were gold and navy, but now they are white and a light violet color. I fixed my posture, lifted my chin slightly, and entered the room.

_Always practice being lady, even in the most ridiculous situations. _I reminded myself. That's something that my aunt taught me when I was a little girl.

I saw Amelia sitting at the table, playing with one of the purples irises from the vase that served as a centerpiece for the table. Amelia was wearing the exact same dress as me, but rather it being blue, it was a light pink. She was twiddling the iris in between two of her fingers, and her face was rested on her other hand, which was settled on the table. She was obviously bored. Oh, how I admire my 13-year-old twin.

I sat down gracefully in the chair opposite of her, and I smoothed out my skirt. I looked up at my bored sister, and I smiled.

"Sarah!" Amelia shouted suddenly, standing from her chair and slamming her hands on the table, causing the silverware to shake. I jumped.

"U-um, what is it, Amelia?" I asked, settling back down and letting my heartbeat settle back into a steady pace.

"When did you get here, silly?" she asked, putting a wide grin on her face. She sat back down in her chair. I felt my face relax.

"I just got here. You didn't notice?" I replied, tilting my head to the side and giggling slightly.

"Whoops!" Amelia laughed, rubbing her head and giving me an uncertain smile. I replied by stifling another giggle.

* * *

Sarah is so…. quiet. I feel terrible when she enters a room and I don't notice. I feel like a bad sister when she is hurting like this. That last giggle and when she said that she had just gotten here, she was obviously forcing a smile.

I lowered my head out of embarrassment. How can I make it up to her? I am getting worse and worse the more time that we're together. She's doing nothing wrong, because I know it's my fault that things aren't changing around here.

I just want Sarah to be happy. She has been quieter ever since our parents were killed. She was always a calm, collective girl, but now she is even less talkative, and she somehow strives to be a perfect lady. Maybe our aunt's death had something to do with her sadness…

I feel so bad for her. She has every right to be depressed, but she still pushes through to achieve her goals. I'm surprised because, well, she watched our parents die. She watched our Aunt die. She has seen death of her loved ones at such young ages.

Sarah had a nightmare one night, and my parents came in her room to comfort her. They were all huddled together in each other's comforting arms when three men came crashing into her window. They were planning to rob us supposedly. My mother hugged Sarah tightly and tried to block her from the men. My father tried to reach for anything to defend my mother and sister with, and he was shot right in front of them. They shot him several times and Sarah watched it happen. The men approached my mother and pointed their guns at Sarah. My mother was screaming for them to leave our family alone through all of her desperate tears. To my mother and Sarah's horror, the men ripped Sarah out of my mother's grasp and tossed her into the corner of the room. Sarah looked up just in time to see our mother brutally stabbed. For some reason, they spared Sarah and left. They took nothing. Sarah accidentally mentioned to me that the men told her something before they left. But she won't tell me any more details.

I feel kind of guilty. I am always so happy and upbeat because I have no reason to be sad. Of course my parents' death was tragic, but I don't think about it too often. Sarah was scarred at such a young age, and then there I was, having no reason to cry. I want her to know that I understand her pain, but I honestly don't. I have never experienced anything like she has in my life.

Then there was the case with our Aunt. This happened a few months ago. Sarah once again refused to tell me the details, but she told me that our cousin was there. Not our Aunt's son, but our other deceased Aunt's son. Sarah told me that she was walking through an empty street while she was doing some shopping when she noticed our Aunt, our cousin, our cousin's butler, and another man all together in an alley. Sarah didn't tell me what they were saying, but our Aunt tried to attack our cousin with a knife. But, she refused to kill him in the end. Then the man said that he was disappointed in her, and he killed her with a strange contraption like nothing she had ever seen. Sarah fled from the scene after our Aunt was killed. She described this man as a tall man with long, flaming red hair and he wore red glasses with chains on the sides. It sounding like a strange man to me. But all I knew was that she saw another family member die covered in blood. I wish Sarah would tell me more. Maybe I could help….

"Amelia?" Sarah asked me quietly. I snapped back into reality. Her face was filled with concern.

"Yup! Just daydreaming is all. Don't worry your pretty little head, sis!" I replied with my face flooded with joy. Sarah made a pouty face. She hated being called "pretty" in a sarcastic way. When I mean it, she smiles. In this case, well, I love annoying my little sis.

* * *

What are they saying? What are they thinking? I can't tell from so far away. Peeking through a door isn't exactly what the head maid should be doing.  
It bothers me seeing the two ladies so quiet at meals. They barely have anything to say to each other anymore, and it's quite concerning. I think it is mostly because of Lady Sarah's quiet nature. She tends to push Lady Amelia away.

I don't see why. Lady Amelia is a nice girl who would do anything for her sister, but I'm not sure that Lady Sarah would do the same. Lady Amelia is always a joyful person, and quite a pleasure to be around. She has very excellent people skills, which is admirable for a lady.

They need to be prepared for the world that awaits them. They might not realize this, but I won't stand by them forever. I will move on, as they will. When they are adults, they won't need me anymore. Maybe I could get a new master after they grow up. I might have to stay for a while to take care of the sister who inherits the company. A maid is a maid. One of them will require a maid anyways, so I might as well just stay.

It's hard taking care of them, but I have to stay strong. They need me, and I'm actually growing quite fond of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Tutoring

Chapter 3: Tutoring

I took my brush and brushed my hair tightly into a high bun. Every hair was pulled back, giving me a serious appearance. I brushed my skirt down just to be sure that it wasn't wrinkled for today's lessons on etiquette. Now, for the finishing touch. Every teacher's must-have accessory. I slipped on my sleek black glasses just for times like these.

Tutoring was a disaster for me. It always has been with these Ambrose children.

Lady Sarah has always taken the lessons seriously, but there is nothing left to teach her. She is so good at everything, and it's quite annoying.

Then there's Lady Amelia. So happy and upbeat, but completely ignores lessons. It seems like she doesn't even want to be a lady.

I can't give up on them yet. I have to train them to be the best ladies England has ever known, and they will be capable of running their family's company!

One of them will inherit the company, and one of them will get married to the selected man. They don't know about this yet, but one of them will take the company name or the fiancé. Or both. It depends on who pasts the tests.

The public mostly decides who inherits the family company and fortune due to their public popularity. They must please the crowds in order for them to display their favorites. I mostly decide, though. I get to determine which girl is more cut out for taking care of an entire company. They might be good people pleasers, but they need to be responsible as well.

* * *

I really don't want to run the family company. I mean, a job to make my family proud sounds nice, but I don't think I can handle that. Responsibility has always been a…well…a bore to me. I can't seem to focus on business, and I don't even want to be a "proper lady", so how would I be able to run an entire business?

I guess it's not up to me. Veronica told me before that even if I don't want to be a lady, it is in my blood, and I can't let my parents down by disappointing them. I see Veronica almost like my mother now that my real mom is gone. Veronica takes care of Sarah and I, so I'm grateful.

Tutoring. My least favorite time of the day. A few good hours of my life wasted on something that I couldn't care less about. I'm hopeless at everything, so why bother showing up? Veronica makes me attend the lessons because it's good for my education, but I really know that she wants me to stay because it's setting a good example for Sarah. I only attend for Sarah. She looks up to me, and it's my job to be a good big sister (even if I am only 10 minutes older than her).

Today's lessons focus on poise and music. 30 minutes practicing good posture, and 2 hours on music.

Finally. Music. Something that I'm actually good at. Veronica says that it's good for us to learn about music because it "enriches your thoughts on culture" or something. I don't care, really. I love music, and I'll use any excuse to play an instrument.

I guess you can say I'm talented with the piano. I love to play, and I think I'm pretty good. Veronica never criticized my playing before, so I think that's a good sign. I can also play the flute. I'm pretty surprised that I can play the flute, but I guess I'm a natural at it. At any rate, I am only good at playing instruments.

I tend to give up on lessons that I don't enjoy. When it seems hopeless or boring, I run to the garden. I don't run all of the time, but I guess it's a habit for me to want some air. Being in the garden reminds me of what my life was like before my parents died. I remember how happy we were back then when everyone was together and happy. Like a real family.

_Amelia, be sure to stay by your sister through everything._ Aunt Ann once told me. When she said this, she glanced at Aunt Rachel who was watching Cousin Ciel and Sarah try to catch a butterfly. _Even if it seems too hard or too impossible, remember that she needs you, and will always stand by you._

I smiled softly. Aunt Ann…she was my favorite person in this world. When she died, I tried not to seem too sad for Sarah's sake, but I felt like I was dying inside. My favorite person was gone, and I didn't say goodbye.

Everything I do is for Sarah. Everything I sacrifice is for Sarah. Everything I commit myself to is for Sarah. But, I don't mind. I want to be there for her. I want her to know that I'm still here to help her and guide her through everything. I don't know why, but she is all I live for. I know she's my sister, but I feel like I need to protect her from any danger. I have a feeling in my heart that we are all that we both have left.

Though I do sometimes get jealous of her perfection, I never show it. She works hard for her talents, and I barely try. I can't be jealous because I don't apply myself like she does. And besides, she has her strengths and I have mine. I don't see why I need to be jealous of her, but sometimes I just want some praise and attention. I get kind of pushed around by Veronica, and Sarah is treated more delicately. I suppose that's because Sarah has been through so much, so Veronica tries to make her feel better.

Maybe…I should try harder. Maybe it's time for me to start trying to be like Sarah. She looks up to me, so now I think it's time for me to look up to her. I won't be able to be treated the way I want to in this society if I don't act like a proper lady. It's been decided. From now on, I am going to give 100% effort.

* * *

Tutoring. The time of the day that I almost look forward to. Lessons on how to be treated right by acting as expected. I love to be taught new things because I never knew how much people cared about what it's like to be a lady. People (including Veronica) think it is an essential to act as shown during tutoring. I try to learn as much as I can. I want to be capable of going out into this world and be treated like a lady. I want to be capable of running my family's company, but I doubt that I can.

Amelia would be so much better at running the company than I could ever dream of accomplishing. I am too shy when it comes to people, and I can't make them listen to me. Amelia, on the other hand, is great at social events when it comes to talking to people, adults or children. She can make them listen to her thoughts. It looks like she isn't even trying, but she is exceptionally talented when it comes to people and communication. I wouldn't be able to guide anyone in the right direction if I run the company.

Our family's company is with toys and sweets. Much like Cousin Ciel's company, and it actually branched off of Funtom. The name of our company is just our last name. Ambrose. Our symbol for every tag and wrapper is a distinct, sketched, golden rose. We are quite successful in our company; in fact we are about as successful as Funtom. But the company was on hold for a year after our parents died, and now our Uncle is running the company until Amelia or I are ready.

I'm surprised that Ciel runs the Funtom Company by himself. I told Veronica this, and she said that it was because he a gentleman, and it is his duty to make his family proud at any age. Then she explained to Amelia and I that it is different for us because we are ladies, and there still needs to be a decision on which heir gets the bigger portion of the family fortune. She said that it's decided who gets the fortune when one of us gets a fiancé first, and there is one boy who has to choose between us.

Veronica doesn't know that I am aware of the situation. She has told us little hints on our fate, but nothing too shocking. She just told us about the fiancé, and not really about the company. I know that one of us will get the fiancé or the fortune, or both. It all depends on where we are in the future. I will hopefully inherit the fortune and Amelia will receive the fiancé. Her happiness is very important to me, and I'm not interested in getting engaged to a noble boy quite yet.

His name is Dominic. He comes from a wealthy family, and he was a nice boy from what I remember. Amelia and I haven't seen him since our parents died, but Veronica had told us that he would someday choose one of us to marry him. At the time I couldn't care less on how he saw me because he was just a childhood friend. Even though my future depends on his final decision, I don't really care. I'm not really interested in him. We were great friends and I don't want marriage to ruin that. Besides, I don't like him very much. He was kind of…clingy. It was a little bit annoying, and even though he probably changed over the past few years, I don't want that kind of relationship with him.

All in all, I want Amelia to receive at least one of the two futures. Wealth or love, I want her to be pleased with her future. Of course I want to be happy too, but my sister comes first. I might not show it often, but I love my sister more than anything, and I would lay my life down for her. After all, she deserves to be loved.

* * *

Here I go. Into the land of no escape. Into the land of hard work and no mercy. Where you put your sweat and blood into the work with little respect given back. The music room.

A large, white room used for the expression of thought and emotion. A room where you lose yourself in your own passion. A room with a black grand piano near the back window, just sitting there in the sunlight, longing to be played. Various instruments are aligned in many parts of the room, practically screaming for you to come over and play a sweet melody. They are calling to you. You can't turn away.

The walls were made of an elegant color of white marble. The floors were marble as well, but they were shined so thoroughly that you can see your reflection perfectly. At the back wall of the room, an enormous great window was placed, decorated with delicate violet curtains accompanying its sides. The light spilled into the room through the window like heaven's light. The floor sparkled and gleamed as the sunlight danced around it.

I entered the room, inhaling the smell of polished floors and fresh lilacs. I can't help but smile when I come in here. This is where I belong. Right here in the music room. I can finally be myself in here, and I don't have to worry about anything. When I'm in the music room, it's just my thoughts and me. Nothing else. No one else.

I began to play an upbeat melody on the piano. I'm not quite sure what I was playing. I was just seeing where the music took me as I started to drift away into my emotions. I felt joy, happiness, and love. The elements of life that made my life worth living.

My moment alone was interrupted when Sarah and Veronica entered the room together. I quickly stopped playing and removed my hands from the piano as quickly as a person would remove their hand from a hot pan.

I stood up and curtsied to both of them, a sign of a true lady. When I'm in the music room, as long as I can play freely, I don't care how much I don't want to act like a lady. I just want to be myself through my music, no matter how I act. Veronica could tell me to straighten my posture all day, and I wouldn't mind in the least if that meant that I could play the piano.

Sarah accompanied me next to the piano with her polished violin. With a quick smile and nod of her head, I knew exactly what song we should play together. A song that our mother would play with us with our father. A duet.

The song meant something. Today, it means the past. But back then, it meant that exact moment in time. It meant the idea for the present. When they played you could almost feel the hurt that someone feels. Then the hurt goes away when someone dear to you comes into your life and changes your view on love. It makes you feel like you can wait for tomorrow, because right now, you don't want the moment to be over.

My mother and father wrote that song together. The called it _Right Now._ Because right then, we were together. Right then, we were happy. Right then, nothing could tear us apart.

Playing that song almost brought tears to my eyes. Playing that song with Sarah made me feel at home again. Almost as if Mom and Dad were standing in the doorway watching us play like they always did, smiling and showing their pride in us.

Lessons ended too quickly. Many songs later, we had to experiment with other instruments and practice singing.

To put it plainly, I should just stick to playing the piano and the flute. Nothing more. Trust me.

Sarah, of course, was perfect at everything again. But her singing…I've never heard her sing like that before. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful, but to see her show so much emotion in her singing made me feel something. It made me feel the lyrics of the song just like _Right Now. _I felt the love and desire in her voice, and it sent chills up my spine.

I'm so proud to call Sarah my sister.

I want to be able to make a difference in life. I want to have a purpose that no one can fully explain. I secretly want nothing more than making my parents proud by inheriting the family fortune.

Sarah should be able to win the heart of the fiancé, and I am happy about that. I think that I should receive the fortune while she receives true love. That way we're happy.

Both of us.


	4. Chapter 4: Evening

Chapter 4: Evening

Tutoring was quite enjoyable today. Amelia and I seemed to enjoy ourselves as we played side by side. Veronica doesn't normally let us practice music because we need improvement in other areas. For example, she says that we need to work on party etiquette.

It's all ok now, though. I'm just glad that today went so smoothly.

I mean, usually Veronica is a harsh tutor, but today she kept encouraging us and smiling at our performances. It actually made me laugh about how much fun we were having. All three of us.

It seems that we haven't had fun together in so long. Our three-way friendship started to crumble over time after my parents' and Aunt's deaths. I haven't exactly been trying to repair it, so I shouldn't be complaining about anyone else's lack of effort.

My feet dragged on the floor as I approached my bed. Such a long day. Every day seems to drag by, so boring and plain.

I was still wearing my dress from today, but that didn't matter to me. I was so tired, that nothing mattered at all. Inhaling deeply, I threw myself on my bed. I lay across my bed with my limbs fully spread apart, and my face buried in my sheets.

Eventually, I crawled up to my pillow and settled my head into it. Not caring that I was still wearing my dress, I began to close my eyes.

I thought of today as I began to drift into sleep.

I want every day to be like this. I don't want the usual drama and separation that we all have. I want all of us to be able to look at each other and smile, knowing that we always have each other. Knowing that we are different but not separate. That we can always find each other through the sadness and pain.

To be like the family I don't have anymore.

* * *

After I had cleaned up the dishes from the girls' dinner, I had to make sure that the manor was in check for the night. Every light turned off, not a sound from the other servants, and the Ladies in bed. Everything seemed to be in order.

I had to check and make sure that everything was all right in each of the Mistress's rooms. After all, who knows what they could each be doing? I lost trust in Lady Amelia when she attempted to sneak out of her bedroom window…twice. And Lady Sarah tends to practice her embroidery sometimes and usually ends up poking her finger with the needle.

I started to approach Lady Sarah's room. I walked down the dark hallways, having only a single candle to illuminate the way. I could only see a few feet in front of me, and the rest of my surroundings were blocked by the darkness. The hall seemed to go on forever. The light of the flame dimly lit up the elegant navy blue wallpaper and the golden rugs placed upon the floor. Eventually, I reached Lady Sarah's bedroom door.

The grand wooden door creaked as I slowly pushed it open, trying not to wake the lady. I entered the room and walked quietly toward her bed. Unable to see her face clearly in the darkness, I lifted the candle near her face.

Her peaceful, sleeping face looked so comfortable in her soft pillow. When I looked at her face, I felt myself calming down into my own peace. The warmth and comfort that she was feeling overtook me, and I sighed blissfully.

Then something caught my eye. I moved the candle away from her face and directed it toward her body. The orange flame illuminated the Lady's dress. She must have forgotten to take it off and change into her nightgown.

Naturally I should be the one to change her, but tonight she insisted on doing that chore herself. Being a dedicated maid, I agreed to my mistress's wish without any questions asked.

But now, I see that my Lady has forgotten to change herself, or she was too weary to do that. I understand the situation either way. Next time, I should respectfully decline her command, and remind her about this very night. That way, she might see my reasoning.

With an exhausted sigh, lifted the lady out of bed and began to change her. This was no simple task. Lady Sarah was fast asleep and wouldn't budge, so her slumping around from side to side made this task all the more difficult.

Eventually, after much effort, I got the lady in her nightgown and gently settled her back into her bed. I lifted the blanket over her body and looked at her face.

She was still so peaceful. Throughout that whole experience, her expression never changed. She wasn't rattled by the constant movement in the slightest.

I began to stroke her cheek gently.

"Goodnight, My Lady." I whispered to her under my breath.

With that, I left her room quietly.

I leaned against the wall directly outside of her bedroom. I was tired too, sometimes. All I need to do now is make sure that Lady Amelia is in bed. Lady Amelia…

My head jerked up from its lazy position. My eyes widened quickly. Without another thought, I sprinted down the hall.

_No, no, no, no, no! _I thought as I ran through the halls. Lady Amelia...I know that she isn't in bed! I can feel it. What could she be doing?

I abandoned my single candle outside of Lady Sarah's bedroom, so I couldn't see a thing. I used my sense of direction and conscience to guide me to Lady Amelia's bedroom.

_Why do their rooms have to be so far apart?_ I screamed in my mind, picking up speed.

At last, I reached the Lady's door. Without knocking and without a thought, I swung it open.

A few candles hanging on the walls lit the room up with an orange glow. Lady Amelia wasn't in her bed.

My heart stopped for a moment, but then I noticed a crouched figure in the corner of the room. It was a dark shadow of a person, and they just sat in the corner, with their back facing me and their face towards the wall.

"Lady Amelia?" I asked gently. The figure's head slowly rose up. "Lady Amelia, is that you?"

"What do you want Veronica?" the figure weakly spat. It was her.

"Come out from over there, my Lady. Come get into bed before you get cold." I said very gently to sooth the Lady.

"No." she replied plainly.

I could almost see her holding something. It was thin and rectangular, and she held it to her heart. Almost like a…

Picture.

* * *

I was waiting for Veronica to turn out every light in the manor. I was waiting for every sound to quiet down.

Once every light was off, I knew that I was in the clear. I was able to do something that I never wanted anyone to see me do. I lit a few candles on the walls to be able to see where I was going.

Sneaking quietly around my room, I tiptoed to the corner. I made sure that no one would be able to hear me.

I longed for some peace and quiet around here. I want to be able to have this moment with her and know that I'm alone.

In the corner, I pointed out the loose floorboard and lifted it gently. I held my breath as the wooden board creaked softly. I lifted it with ease, trying not to wake anyone up.

Eventually, the floorboard was lifted enough for me to see the gleam of a silver box. With my free hand, I reached in the floor and removed the box. I set it down beside me and settled to loose floorboard back in its original place.

I settled on my knees and picked up the box with both of my hands. I stared at it for a brief moment, and then I finally brushed the dust off of the silver surface and revealed engraved silver letters saying _In Memory._

Lifting the lid of the box with a gentle touch, I closed my eyes for what I was going to see next. I knew what was there, but I couldn't accept it. I reached in the box and felt the cold rectangular surface along my fingertips. I removed it from the silver box and set the box down.

Clutching the rectangle in my hands, I looked longingly at it. Through the dim candlelight, I could see the image. It was a picture of my Aunt. Aunt Ann was my best friend and the most important person to me.

The tears started rolling down my face. Why did she have to leave me so suddenly? Why would someone want to take my friend away from me? What did u do to deserve it?

I pulled the picture close to my chest and my hands gripped it tighter.

_Come back… please come back…_

Without warning, someone burst into my room. The door swung open and hit the wall. I held my breath and didn't want to be seen. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Go away! I don't want you to bother me!_

I clutched the picture frame with a death grip. Then, I heard a soft voice call out my name. It was Veronica, coming to check on me.

I didn't want to answer. I didn't want her to come in my room in the first place. But realizing that Veronica would approach me either way, I answered her harshly.

I tried to sound superior, but that was a difficult task. I had been crying, and my voice was hoarse. I felt weak. But I can't help it. I'm heartbroken.

I felt a warm hand settle on my shoulder. I looked up at the face and saw an illuminated Veronica towering above me.

Without any words necessary, I flung myself into her arms.

* * *

I was taken aback by the Lady's sudden actions. I was ready to push her away, but then I heard muffled crying noises coming from Lady Amelia. I looked down at the girl curiously, and I noticed her head pressed against me, and her hands firmly gripping my apron.

I sighed heavily at the young Lady as she shook fearfully. All I could do was old her tight and comfort her. I didn't know what to do.

I gently rubbed the top of her head, feeling the tangled pink knots that formed in her hair, and allowed her to cry loudly. That was what she wanted. She wanted to be able to express her feelings without interference, and she wanted to be comforted.

"My Lady…what seems to be the problem?" I said finally. "Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

Lady Amelia looked up at me with red and puffy eyes. With a slight hiccup, she managed to weakly speak.

"S-She's…gone." Lady Amelia whispered to me. "She's n-never…coming back."

"Who, my Lady?" I asked with deep curiosity. Was it her mother, perhaps?

"Aunt Ann." She replied, letting go of my apron. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back up at me, trying to appear confident while fighting back more tears. "She won't come back, and I didn't even say goodbye…"

Lady Amelia lowered her head and clenched her fist. She started to shake, and she made some quick gasping noises.

I extended my arms and placed them firmly on her shoulders. She shot her head back up and gazed at me with confusion.

"My Lady," I began. "There's no need to regret this. Her death was unpredicted. Nobody said goodbye to her properly before she was killed. Don't regret not saying goodbye. Don't cry because of her disappearance. She would want you to be happy, and rather mourn over her, she would want you to celebrate her life on this Earth."

My words seemed to move the Lady. She just stared quizzically into my eyes, saying nothing. I knew that she was no longer upset, because just by looking at her, I could tell that she was no longer fighting back her tears.

"Veronica…" She said slowly. I raised a brow. "You won't leave us without warning, right? You'll take care of me and Sarah forever, won't you?"

I smiled at the girl. Usually, Lady Amelia wanted to be seen as an adult. But right now, I looked at her and saw only the face of a child. Her puffy red eyes and tearstains down her face reminded me of how she looked when she was so little.

I pulled her close to me suddenly and embraced her softly. I could tell that she was taken aback, but she quickly accepted my sudden actions. I smoothed out the top of her head, straightening her soft pink hair. I felt her heart beat slow back into a steady pace, and she was no longer gasping for air.

I pushed her away from me far enough for her to look into my eyes.

"Of course, My Lady."


End file.
